Shugo Chara ! : Seiyo Academy Middle School Project
by ASOFICT
Summary: New Chapter : Special Chapter ( OC ) ! , Sekarang Amu dan kawan - kawannya sudah menjadi siswi siswa SMP ! , tetapi Para Batsu Chara dan tama pun ingin mencari embrio dan menghancurkannya . Apa yang harus dilakukan Amu dkk ? (Summary gaje) .
1. I've been a Student Middle School !

**_~ Author Speech ~_**

 **Author :** Heyaa ! ini pertama kali gue buat Fanfic ! dan akhirnya kayak gini , sori ya Readers kalau kacau balau kayak gini . maklum gue masih pemula **.**

 **Rima :** Bilang aja ga ada kemampuan buat FanFic * _nyindir_ *.

 **Author :** Aduh nyesek banget kata - katanya ...

 **Utau :** Kalau ga ada kemampuan , ngapain buat FanFic ini ? * _nyindir_ * . btw , banyakin adengan gue dengan kukai ya . biar agar- .

 **Author :** Nyesek juga perkataan popstar yang satu ini, popstar naek daun ini * _nyindir_ * .

 **Utau :** Hei ! lo ada dengar gak tadi ?! .

 **Author :** Ya ya aja dah _*dontcare*_.

 **Utau :** Author ini benar-benar buat gua … * _bawaparang_ *

 **Kukai :** Udah-udah , jangan gitu juga dong , Utau ! Author ini juga udah capek capek buat nih FanFic Shugo Chara untuk kita ! yang penting tetap semangat ! yah ? .

 **Utau :** Kukai … , hmph ! tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menyerah ! toh kukai yang nyuruh _*gabisalawankukai*_ .

 **Author :** _Sejak kapan Kukai nyuruh lu nyerah ?_ * _bicara dalam hati_ * .

 **Nagihiko :** A-aduh maafkan kami atas keributan ini * _sweatdropped_ _*_ , langsung aja R.O.L.L kebawah ! .

 ** _~ Warning ~_**

 **Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak kalimat yang gaje ( Ga Jelas ) atau istilahnya ( Ga nyambung ). Masih pemula ~ , lalu maaf kalau kata-katanya yang sulit di mengerti dan kebalik - balik yak .**

 ** _~ Disclaimer ~_**

 **Karya Shugo Chara bukan milik Author Gila kek gini , ini hanya karya akal gua , dan Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT Sensei ! kalau PEACH-PIT Sensei resmiin nih FanFic Gua bakal buat ampe ga habis - habis chapternya dah :'v .**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : I've been a Student Middle School ?! .**

 **\- Amu's Pov -**

 _"Amu-chan … bangun ..! Waktu tidur sudah habis lho .. , ayo – ayo bangun Amu-chan ! pagi sudah menyambutmu hurray ! ".Sahut Daiya dengan suara yang lembut dan Ran yang sedang membawa Pom – Pom yang berwarna pinknya itu ._

 _Karena mataku masih lemah dan ngantuk jadi Aku tidak bisa membukanya lalu Aku berkata "Tunggu sebentar lagi , Daiya ,Ran .."._

 _Lalu Suu dan Miki pun mengeluh dan berusaha membangunkan ku "Nanti bisa telat –desu ~ ! ,jangan salahkan kami jika kamu terlambat ya !" Kata Suu dengan khawatir dan Miki dengan Cuek ._

 _"Tu-tunggu , Aku akan bangun sebentar lagi , jadi berikan Aku sedikit waktu ya .. " lanjutku_

 _"Huhh dasar Amu-chan ini ! , Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dulu –desu ~ ! ". Ujar Miki yang sudah tidak mau tau dan Suu yang mulai menghilang dari cahaya itu ._

 _Aku pun mulai berusaha untuk bangun akan tetapi mataku pun tidak ingin terbuka "Tu-tunggu ! Aku akan segera bangun jadi ..!"._

 _Ran pun lanjut berkata dengan senyuman dan ceria "daijobu yo Amu-chan ! kami semua akan selaaaluuuu mengawasimu ! " Kata Ran yang mengangkat Pom - Pomnya . "Sampai Amu-chan sudah beranjak dewasa –desu~ ! " lanjut Suu yang mengangkat Roknya . "Jadi jangan khawatir kami selalu berada disisimu ! " dan lanjut Miki yang membawa buku gambarnya . dan terakhir Daiya yang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku "Sampai jumpa lagi Amu-chan ! " . #daijobu = tidak apa- apa ._

 _"Tu-tunggu Aku ! Ran , Miki , Su , Daiya !" ._

 _Cahaya Sinar itu pun mulai meredup dan Aku pun tidak bisa membuka mataku sampai Mereka Berempat menghilang ._

 **\- Time Skip -**

 _Tit – Tit – Tit – Tit_ , jam wekerku pun berbunyi menginari telingaku . Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi yang sering menjumpaiku setelah Ran , Miki , Su , dan Daiya sudah menghilang .

"lagi-lagi Mimpi itu .." kataku dengan sedikit gelisah dengan memakai piyama berwarna kuning dan rambutku yang berwarna pink yang berantakan .

 _Ran , Miki , Su ,Daiya .. mereka sudah menghilang .. seperti yang Kak Tsukasa bilang bahwa Shugo Chara pasti akan menghilang saat orang sudah beranjak dewasa .. tetapi apa di jalan cahaya mereka berempat memperhatikanku dari sana ya ..? . dan saat mereka berempat sudah menghilang entah kenapa Aku merasa bahwa Aku menjadi kesepian …._

"Amu-chan bangun ! nanti kamu telat lho !" suara Mama yang terdengar dari dapur menembus ke kamarku .

"Baik !" Ujarku balik ke Mama , dan Aku pun segera mandi dan bersiap – siap memakai Seragam SMP ku .

Dan begitu Aku sudah memakai Seragam sekolah baruku , Aku pun turun dari tangga menuju dapur dan terdengar suara Nyanyian Ami di bawah yang sedang membawa kipas yang bertulis "Ami" . "mitsumenaidee ! tsukamaenaidee !~~".

"Yayy ! Yayy ! Bravoo !" kata Papa sambil memotret Ami dan begitu bahagianya Papa memotret nya . "Ohayou Amu-chan , aah ! seragamnya cocok sekali denganmu Amu-chan !" lanjut Papa yang melihat padaku .

"..Ohayou , begitu ya ..?" lanjutku dengan tersenyum lesu yang sudah menapakkan kaki di Ruang Makan .

 _Ini Adikku Hinamori Ami , dulu dia masih Sekolah di TK dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di kelas 1 SD di sekolah Seiyo Academi Junior School tempatku dulu bersekolah . adikku sangat menyukai temanku dan nyanyian temanku , Hoshina Utau . padahal dulu dia sangat membenciku dan kami sekarang sudah berteman ( sepertinya ) , dulu dia sangat menyukai Kakaknya Tsukiyomi Ikuto dan sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Kukai ( Kata Nagihiko ) . ngomong – ngomong Ikuto sudah lama tidak mengontakku , bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang ya .. ? dia juga jarang membalas e-mail ku ..._

"..Amu-chan ? hey Amu-chan !" Sahut Mamaku yang memalingkan wajah kepadaku dan sedang memasak di dapur .

"I-iyaa ?!" kataku dengan kaget .

"Moo , kenapa bengong sih ? Kamu memikirkan siapa ? , jangan-jangan Amu-chan sudah memiliki pacar ?" ujar Mama sambil tersenyum jahil sambil memegang sumpit di dapur .

"Haahh ?! Bo-bohongg ?! , Amu-chan sudah mempunyai pacar ?!" kata Papa yang terisak . "..tidak mungkin …" kata Papa yang membeku dan membungkuk .

 _Pa-pacar ?! b –bodoh mana mungkin Aku mempunyai pacar ?! uhmmm.. *membayangkan Ikuto* , me-mengapa Aku malah membayangkan dia ?!_ kataku dalam hati sambil frustasi .

Lalu Aku pun lanjut berkata dengan topeng _'Cool and Spicy'_ ku lagi dengan cuek "Baka mitai ! tidak mungkin Aku mempunyai pacar ! Aku juga masih SMP kelas 2 jadi tidak mungkin , Itekimasu !" #Baka mitai = bodoh banget , #itekimasu = aku berangkat .

"Eh ? Amu-chan tidak memakan sarapan ?" kata Mama yang bingung dengan membawa panci dan melihatku .

"Hmm .. Roti saja .." lanjutku dengan cuek .

"Tunggu dulu ya , Mama akan ambilkan" Mama pun bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil roti .

Aku pun menjawab dengan topeng ' _Cool and Spicy'_ ku ,"Tidak perlu kok .. rotinya juga udah Aku bawa , sudah !"

…

…

"Kerenn ~~~ !" kata Mama dan Papaku .

 _Maaf telat untuk memperkenalkan diri , namaku Hinamori Amu sekarang Aku sudah duduk di bangku 1 SMP dan bersekolah di Seiyo Academy Middle School . dan hari ini adalah …HARI PERTAMA AKU MASUK SMP ! . akhhh ,aku gugup sekali ! . padahal Libur Kelulusan SD itu panjang sekali , tetapi mengapa tak kusangka aku sudah berdiri disinii ?! ahh ! apa yang harus kulakukan?! ._ Kataku dalam hati pada saat perjalananku ke sekolah dengan tatapan lesu dan pucat .

 **\- Time Skip -**

Tanpa kusadari aku pun sudah sampai di _Gedung Seiyo Academy Middle School_ tanpa memperhatikan sedikit pun jalan yang kujalani saat perjalanan ke sekolah dan banyak sekali Murid-murid yang berdatangan ke Gedung sekolah ini .

 _"Besarr ! , ternyata ini Sekolah Seiyo Academy Middle School tempat Kukai Bersekolah !. wahh bagaimana ini ? aku sangat gugup ! bagaimana aku disuruh pidato ? akhh , dare kaa tasketee !"_ #Dare ka taskete = seseorang tolong aku . Lesu ku dalam hati dengan muka yang pucat saat melihat Gedung Sekolah ini .

Tiba – tiba ada seorang Laki – Laki menyapaku dari belakang "Yo ! Hinamorii !" . dan ternyata Kukai yang menyapaku dari belakang .

Aku terkaget dan membalikkan badan "HIYAAAA ! Ku-Kukai ?!" "kamu mengkagetkanku saja !" sambungku lanjut dengan tatapan lesu .

Kukai pun bersemangat seperti biasa dan berkata dengan mengancungkan jari ibunya "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ! bagaimana kabarmu ? baik ?" .

"Sa-sama sekali tidak baik !" jawabku dengan muka pucat dan * _deathglare_ * .

"Eekh ?!" Kukai pun terkaget dan tersenyum pucat .

 **\- Time Skip -**

Kukai pun mengajakku untuk kebelakang Gedung Sekolah , dan Aku pun menjelaskan semua yang membuatku menjadi gugup pada Kukai .

"Hmmm .. jadi kamu takut jika dipilih pidato ?" Ujar Kukai dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan duduk di rerumputan .

"I-iya…" Ujarku lanjut dan ikut duduk di rerumputan .

"Tenang saja ! , kan belum tentu kamu terpilih jadi Murid baru yang membaca pidato kan ?"

"Ya juga , tapi tetap saja takut !"

Kukai pun mengancungkan jari ibunya lagi dan berkata sambil tersenyum "Tenang saja , dan percaya dirimu sendiri ! dan itu akan membuatmu menjadi tidak gugup !"

 _Kukai …_ , "Oh iya , bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Utau ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" lanjutku dengan bingung .

Kukai pun lanjut berkata dengan menggaruk wajahnya "Utau agak sibuk dengan konsernya , sekarang dia sudah sukses seperti dulu saat dia masih berada di _easter_ . tapi kami masih sering bertemu dan memakan Ramen di kedai langganan Utau !" .

Aku pun menatap langit yang luas dan berkata "Begitu ya …" .

Lalu tiba - tiba muncullah seorang Perempuan dengan Aura yang begitu kukenal dari belakang "Amu , Apa yang kamu maksud itu Aku ?" Ujar Perempuan itu dari belakang .

Lalu Aku dan Kukai pun membalikkan badan ke belakang "U-Utau ?!" Kata ku dan Kukai serentak dan * _sweatdrop*_.

"Me-mengapa kamu ada disini ?! bukannya kamu sibuk untuk Konsermu ?! dan mengapa seragammu sama denganku ?! " Kataku dengan bingung dan kaget setelah melihat Utau memakai seragam yang sama denganku .

"E-emang mengapa ?! apa aku terlalu aneh memakai seragam ini ?!" Kata Utau yang keras kepala dan agak * _sweatdrop_ * .

"ti-tidak aneh sih …" Kataku dengan sedikit * _sweatdrop *_ dan agak menyindir .

"Ku-Kukai … ba-bagaimana menurutmu ? cocok ? " Lanjut Utau dengan sedikit * _blushing_ *.

"Hem .. Baju itu sangat cocok denganmu , Utau ! kamu terlihat sangat Cantik !" kata Kukai dengan terus terang dan cepat kemudian tersenyum pada Utau .

"A-Aku pergi dulu ya , Aku ada sedikit urusan ! , sudah ya ! " Kataku dengan * _sweatdrop*_ dan cepat - cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua disana .

 **\- Utau's Pov -**

"Baka .. mengapa kamu memberi senyuman yang seperti biasa kepadaku ? mengapa bukan dengan sedikit berbeda seperti biasanya? padahal hari ini hari yang sudah kutunggu – tunggu .. " kataku dengan sedikit * _blush_ *dan lesu #Baka = bodoh .

"Tidak apa - apa kan ? kamu yang memakai seragam sekolah ini kamu benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya , dan sangat Cantik !" lanjut Kukai dengan terus terangnya itu .

 _*Blush*_ "Ba-baka ! A-Aku tidak butuh rayuan ! ngomong – ngomong padahal kamu sudah SMP kelas 2 tetapi tetap saja wajah mu sama sekali tidak berubah . tetap seperti anak – anak !" kataku dengan sedikit tertawa kecil .

"Toh , wajahku memang seperti ini ! jadi kamu ingin wajahku seperti apa ?" Kata Kukai tertawa kecil dengan sedikit jahil .

Lalu Aku pun terdiam sejenak saat Kukai bertanya seperti itu dan Aku pun lanjut berkata "hmm .. me-menurutku ternyata yang paling bagus hanya yang sekarang …"

"Pfftt ..Ahahaha ! intinya wajah yang tetap sama seperti yang kayak anak kecil kan ?!" Kukai pun tertawa kepadaku .

Aku pun memukul badan Kukai dengan pelan "Be-berisik !" lanjutku dengan jengkel dan * _blushing_ * .

 **\- Amu's Pov -**

Aku pun melarikan diri dari Gedung belakang sekolah dan menuju ke Taman yang mendekati SD ku dulu , dan Aku pun duduk di kursi di taman itu .

 _Hahh ! hampir saja ! jika aku tetap disana pasti aku terlihat peganggu disana .ngomong -ngomong mereka berdua kata Nagihiko berpacaran ? . jika mereka berdua memang berpacaran berarti jika aku disana aku benar – benar seorang pengganggu ?!_ lanjutku dalam hati dan menghela nafas .

Tiba – tiba ada seorang Perempuan yang terlihat lebih kecil dariku dari belakang dan mendekatiku .. "Fiuhh ~" .

"HIYAAAAAA ?!" Aku pun terkaget dan membalikkan badan "Ri-Ri-Rima ?! lagi-lagi kamu menjahiliku dengan cara itu !" .

"Seperti biasa kamu tetap takut hantu , Amu . kamu tidak berubah sama sekali" Kata Rima yang cuek dan sedikit tertawa kecil .

Aku pun berkata dengan keras kepala "U-urusai Rima !" "ngomong – ngomong dimana Nagihiko ?" lanjutku #Urusai =berisik .

Rima pun lanjut berkata dengan cuek "Aku tidak tahu dia dimana , tetapi pasti dia akan datang kok , toh sebenarnya aku tidak mau dia datang juga" ( bayangin aja muka Rima yang cuek seperti biasa , nanti kalimatnya jadi nyambung ) .

 _Seperti biasa sifat keras kepalanya itu .._ Kataku dalam hati dan * _sweatdrop*_.

Rima pun menarik tanganku dengan cepat dan berlari menuju ke tempat papan pengunguman dimana tempat kelas Murid-murid _Seiyo Academy Middle School_ dan otomatis aku juga ikut berlari karena Rima menarik tanganku .

* * *

 ** _~ Author Speech ~_**

 **Author :** Gimana menurut kalian , para Readers ? jika kalian ingin mengkritik dan menyarankan FanFic yang masih setengah matang ini _you can RnR_ ~ .

 **Tadase :** Kok adengan gua ga muncul – muncul , Author ? .

 **Author :** Sabar dong ! pasti lu muncul kok tenang aja ! * _sweatdrop*_ .

 **Ikuto :** Hey , Author . adengan gua mana sama Amu ? .

 **Author :** Bisakah anda bersabar ? * _sweatdrop*_ .

 **Ikuto :** Siip , buat lebih mesra ya .

 **Author :** Itu pasti ( btw gua suka Amuto sih :v ) .

 **Amu :** Ba-baka Ikuto ! mengapa kamu meminta hal seperti itu !? * _blushing_ *. oh ya , Para Readers tunggu kami di Chapter 2 ! dan jangan lupa _RnR_ juga selain memberi kritik dan saran ! .

 **Author :** Dia malu – malu ~~ Dia malu - malu ~~ .


	2. I can't be the girl who's i want

_**~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Author :** Heya ! Readers ! , ketemu lagi dengan Gue , Author aneh yang membuat FanFic Shugo Chara setengah matang ini ! . Terima kasih para Readers yang sudah membaca ! sekarang udah Chapter 2 ! jangan lupa _RnR_ juga gan ! makin banyak _RnR_ makin banyak chapter ! .

 **Rima :** Ga nanya dan FanFic nya sebenarnya bukan "setengah matang" tapi "belum matang sama sekali" .

 **Author :** _Rasanya mau lempar nih laptop ke muka nih anak_ ( bilang dalam hati ) .

 **Amu :** Hey , Author katanya lu bilang langsung next aja tapi kok telat 1 hari sih ? * _sweatdropped_ * .

 **Author :** So-sori – sori , gua nih susah mikir ide jadi telat 1 hari * _garukgarukkepala_ * . tapi ga papa gua akan berusaha buat Readers RnR 5 aja gua udah seneng apalagi 10 makin seneng gua . ( sedih amet nih Authornya RnR 1 aja ga ada apa lagi 5 ) .

 **Kukai :** Gue tau feel mu gan ! gue tau ! * _nepukbahuAuthor* ._

 **Author :** Thanks Kukai ! * _ngefeel_ * .

 **Yaya :** Nee , Author ! emang character Yaya dan Kairi gak dimunculin lagi ? * _maunangis_ * .

 **Author :** Ehmmm , gimana ya ngomongnya .. karena lu ama Kairi masih SD jadi kurang di perhatiin . FanFic ini aja namanya ' **Shugo Chara ! : Seiyo Academy Middle School Project** ' .

 **Kairi :** * _nodongpedangsamuraikeAuthor*_ lu sekali lagi bilang Ace "lu" gua bunuh lu .

 **Author :** OK , Fine ! character lu ilang di FanFic gua ! * _devilglare_ * .

 **Yaya :** Ja-jangannn ! Kairi jangan dihilanginn ! * _rengek*_ .

 **Amu :** A-ano hiraukan pembicaraan ini Readers , dan langsung saja R.O.L.L ! * _sweatdropped*_ .

~ **Warning ~**

 **Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak kalimat yang gaje ( Ga Jelas ) atau istilahnya ( Ga nyambung ). Masih pemula ~ , lalu maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit di mengerti yak .**

 _ **~ Disclaimer ~**_

 **Karya Shugo Chara bukan milik Author Gila kek gini , ini hanya karya akal gue dan Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT Sensei ! kalau PEACH-PIT Sensei resmiin nih FanFic Gua bakal buat ampe ga habis – habis chapternya dah :'v .**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 : I can't be the girl who's I want .**

 **Flash Back**

 _Lalu Rima pun menarik tanganku dengan cepat dan berlari menuju ke tempat papan pengunguman dimana tempat kelas Murid-murid Seiyo Academy Middle School dan otomatis aku juga ikut berlari karena Rima menarik tanganku ._

 **Amu's Pov**

"Ri-Rima … pelan – pelan saja ! kita tidak harus berlari , toh aku jadi ngos-" Kataku yang berhenti berlari di samping papan dan aku pun melihat Rima .

"Haahh … hahh … hahhh …" Rima pun lebih ngos – ngosan dariku dan dia 1 meter di belakang dariku .

 _Di-dia lebih parah ngos-ngosannya dariku ?! ,_ "Anu … Rima kamu baik – baik saja ? kamu terlihat kecapean sekali.." Ujar ku kepada Rima yang khawatir karena Rima yang berkeringat lebih banyak dariku .

Rima pun lanjut berkata kepadaku dengan cepat dan ngos-ngosan dengan membungkuk "hah…!..A-Aku tidak kecapean ..!.!.. hahh .. haahh .." .

 _Terlihat sekali keras kepalanya …_ Kataku dalam hati dengan * _sweatdrop_ * .

Lalu Aku dan Rima pun menuju papan pengunguman yang kami kejar tadi dan melihat dimana Kelas kami berada .

"Uukhh … terlalu rame !.. jadi tidak kelihatan !" Ujarku yang meninjitkan kaki dan di belakang kerumunan Murid – murid yang di depan papan pengunguman .

Rima pun menarik baju Laki – laki yang asing di depannya dan mulai berkata "Mohon jangan menghalangi kami …" .

Laki – Laki itu pun terpesona melihat penampilan Rima yang seperti kesannya berbeda dari semua Murid di depan "Ba – Baik !" Sahut Laki – Laki yang terpesona melihat Rima dan mulai memberi jalan kepada Rima dan Aku . dan satu demi satu semua Murid yang di depan memberikan kami jalan karena pesona dan aura Rima yang terlihat mencolok sekali .

Aku pun terkagum dan sedikit * _sweatdrop_ *saat berjalan di samping Rima . _Sugoii , Rima tetap saja memakai sifatnya dulu saat SD , padahal dia benar – benar menyukai lawakan dan bercita - cita menjadi pelawak . apa yang akan terjadi jika identitas Rima yang asli ketahuan ya .. ?_ ( Maksud Amu dengan identitas Rima yang asli itu dia menyukai lawakkan , dan apa yang terjadi jika ada yang melakukan itu ( _bala balance_ ) ) . #Sugoi = hebat , keren .

Setelah semuanya telah memberi kami melihat papan pengunguman , Aku pun berusaha untuk mencari namaku di papan dan dimana kelasku berada "Hinamori Amu .. Hinamori Amu … Akh ! Ketemuuu ! Kelompok Bintang ! , Rima kamu di kelas mana ?" .

Rima terdiam sejenak dan melihatku ".. Sama denganmu Kelompok Bintang .." Ujar Rima dengan sedikit tersenyum kecil . Lalu Rima pun menarik tanganku lalu berkata "Ayo kita ke kelas , Amu !". tetapi ada 2 anak Laki – laki yang menghalangi jalan kami dan terlihat seperti pengemar Rima .

Mulai dari salah satu kedua anak Laki – laki itu pun berbicara dihadapan Rima "A-Ano ! Maaf untuk bertanya tetapi siapa namamu ?!" Kata Laki – laki itu di depan Rima , "Ka-kalau tidak keberatan bi-bisakah kita berfoto bersama ?!" lanjut lagi Laki – laki disebelahnya .

Rima menghiraukan mereka dan tetap menarikku untuk menuju ke lorong Gedung "Ayo Amu …" .

Akan tetapi Anak Laki – laki itu tetap saja memohon pada Rima "Tu-tunggu ! hanya sekali saja !" lanjut Laki – laki yang pertama . "Sebentar saja kok !" lanjut Laki – laki itu dan Laki – laki itu mulai ingin memegang Rima dengan kekerasan .

 _Karena jengkel_ Aku pun melempar tangan laki-laki yang ingin memegang Rima "Hey ..!? bisakah kamu tidak memegang tangan temanku ..?!" dan tanpa pikir panjang , secara tidak segaja Aku memakai topeng _'Cool and Spicy'_ ku .

"Ayo kita pergi , Rima" Kataku lanjut dengan tetap memakai topengku itu dan menarik Rima untuk pergi ke kelas .

Rima pun terdiam sejenak "iya…" .

….

….

"waahhhhh ! Kakkkoiii !" kata mereka berdua yang terkagum padaku .

Dengan lesu Aku berkata dalam hati _AKKKHHHH ! Aku sungguh bodoh , bodoh , bodohhh ! . padahal Aku sudah berencana untuk memakai sifatku yang asli ! tetapi mengapa aku tidak tersengaja memakainyaaa ! . uukhh …. berakhirlah kehidupan SMPku iniii ! ._

 **Rima's Pov**

Amu pun menarikku ke kelas dan tanpa Kusadari ternyata Amu melindungiku dari Laki – laki keras kepala itu yang ingin memegangku itu , padahal aku tidak menyuruhnya . tetapi entah kenapa rasanya perasaanku menjadi tenang dan sedikit bahagia karenanya .

Aku pun berhenti mengikuti Amu dari belakang dan berkata kepadanya "Amu …" .

"Hmm ..? Doshitano Rima ?" Ujar Amu sambil menghadap kebelakang untuk melihatku dan tersenyum . #Doshitano = ada apa .

".. Arigatou ….. , sudah menyelamatkanku tadi …." Lanjutku berkata dengan tersenyum dan Menghadap Amu . #Arigatou = terima kasih .

Amu pun tersenyum dan lanjut berjalan menuju Kelas Kelompok Bintang "..Hem … itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai teman , itu karena kita teman bukan.. ?" .

Aku pun mengikuti Amu dari belakang dan berkata dalam hati _, ..Teman… ya ..? , padahal dulu Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika Aku mempunyai teman atau tidak . dan memakai buat para pengikutku untuk melakukan apa saja demiku . tetapi sejak Aku berada di Royal Garden dan menjadi Anggota Guardian sebagai Queen's Chair . entah kenapa Aku menjadi begitu senang karena ada mereka ._

Lalu Amu pun berhenti melangkah kan kakinya di depan pintu kelas kami . "yoshh , kita sudah sampai ! , Rima kamu yang tarik pintunya" lanjut Amu dengan tersenyum padaku .

"..Wakatta.." kataku balik dan menatap Amu dengan senyuman . #Wakatta = baiklah .

… _Sekarang aku tahu …. Betapa bahagianya jika kita itu memiliki teman …._

Setelah Aku menggeser pintu kelas , Aku dan Amu pun terdiam setelah melihat kelas kami yang berantakan .

 **Amu's Pov**

Setelah Rima menggeser Pintu kelas Kelompok Bintang , Aku pun tersenyum bingung dan * _sweatdropped_ *, "..Anu .. ini Kelas Kelompok Bintang kan ?" .

Dan dari kejauhan muncullah suara yang sangat familiar "Ohohoho ~ tentu saja ini Kelas Kelompok Bintang , Hinamori ! jika kamu mau Yamabuki Saaya ini akan menjadi temanmu ~ Ohohoho ~" Kata Yamabuki dihadapanku , "Sasuga Saaya-sama !" lanjut kelompok pemujanya . #Sasuga = sudah kuduga ( jika bahasa inggrisnya itu berarti "as expected" ) .

Lalu segera cepat mungkin Rima pun memegang tanganku dan men* _deathglare_ * Yamabuki dengan tatapan tajam "Tidak berguna..." .

Yamabuki pun pingsan atas perkataan Rima yang menusuk , "Sa-Saaya-sama !" Ujar Kelompok pemuja Yamabuki yang khawatir .

"Rima aku duduk disini" Ujarku yang menunjuk bangku yang kupilih , Rima pun memilih tempat duduknya di sebelahku dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku disebelahmu" .

Aku pun menduduki bangku yang sudah kupilih dan berkata dengan lesu "Hahhh… capeknya .." .

Lalu ada 4 perempuan bergosip dekat Pintu kelas , sepertinya mereka menggosip tentangku "Hey hey ! itu Hinamori – san !" Kata 1 perempuan diantaranya yang terkagum - kagum . Lalu lanjut perempuan yang disebelahnya berkata "Tadi kamu lihat kejadian tadi , tidak ? Hinamori – san tadi melempar tangan Laki – laki yang mengajak Perempuan yang seperti 'Queen' ( Maksud mereka Rima ) lho !" . Dan 2 perempuan yang dari sekolahku juga berkata "Hei , kamu tahu tidak julukan si Hinamori – san ? julukannya adalah _'Cool and Spicy'_ ! ' _Cool_ ' berarti karena dia selalu cuek dari semua orang . dan kata ' _Spicy_ ' terdapat karena perkataannya itu yang sangat menusuk ! . benar – benar …" . Mereka berempat pun berkata bersama -sama dengan terkagum " ' _Cool and Spicy'_ yaaa !" .

Aku pun lebih lesu setelah mendengar gosipan mereka tentangku . _Mulai deh gosip yang dibuat - buat ... padahal itu sama sekali bukan charaku .._ _Hahhh .. mengapa menjadi seperti ini ya ? .. padahal aku ingin berteman dengan semuanya , pergi ke toko yang penuh dengan aksesoris yang imut , dan lebih terus terang jika aku itu menginginkan teman .. mengapa aku tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri ..?.._

" _Amu – chan ! Jibun no shinjite !"_. Aku pun terkaget dan terbangun dari kursiku setelah mendengar suara yang seperti Ran berkata di telingaku .

Rima pun bingung dan melihatku . "Ada apa Amu ?" Ujar Rima yang terlihat sedikit khawatir kepadaku .

Aku pun berkata dengan * _sweatdropped* ,_ "ehmm .. tidak apa – apa Rima" . Lalu pak guru pun datang dan sepertinya dia adalah Wali kelas baru kelas kami .

Rima pun berjalan ke tempat Wali kelas kami , "Sensei , temanku sedang tidak enak badan bisakah saya mengantarnya ke UKS ?" . Lalu Wali kelas kami berkata dengan sedikit bingung dan _*sweatdropped*_ "A-ah boleh saja .." . #Sensei = Bapak/Ibu Guru .

Rima pun menarik tanganku dan keluar dari Pintu kelas "Ayo Amu" .

Aku pun membiarkan Rima menarik tanganku "Ah … iya …" .

 **Time Skip**

Rima pun menggeser pintu UKS dan menyuruhku duduk di kasur UKS dan lalu berkata kepadaku "Sepertinya tidak ada guru UKS disini …, jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Amu ? setelah kamu duduk dibangkumu kamu sedikit lesu dan beda dari biasanya .." .

Aku pun berkata dengan sedikit gugup dan * _sweatdropped*_ "Se-sebenarnya …" .

* * *

 _ **~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Amu :** Aaahh ! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?! mengapa Ran berbicara padaku ?! * _dizzy*_ .

 **Author :** Benar ! tahap bagian klimaks nya bentar lagi mau muncul ! ( kayaknya ) . jadi Para Readers ! bagaimana menurut kalian ?! sori kalau ada typo , buru – buru sih , soalnya mau buat double Chapter ! .

 **All Chara Shugo Chara :** Paling – paling nanti lupa ide lagi kan ..? .

 **Author :** Kagak ! sekarang gua benar – benar udah dapat banyak ide ! tenang aja ! .

 **Rima & Ikuto & Utau :** Ga bisa dipercaya ..

 **Author :** Seseorang sadarkan mereka … , btw , Yaya sekarang lu yang lakuin .

 **Kairi :** * _nodongpedangsamuraikeAuthor*_ udah gua bilang jangan panggil Ace "Lu" kan ?! .

 **Yaya :** Semuaaa _RnR_ yaaa ! makin banyak _RnR_ nanti makin banyak Chapternya lhooo ! .


	3. Whisper from Shugo Chara

_**~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Author :** Heyaaa ! ketemu dengan gua lagi ! kan sesuai janji kan ? gua buat double chapter ! :p .

 **Rima :** Gitu aja senang , paling – paling FanFic ini juga ga terlalu banyak yang views dan RnR kan ? * _cuek*_ .

 **Nagihiko :** Ri-Rima – chan , jangan terlalu gitu juga , nanti terlalu menyinggung . toh juga sebenarnya ceritanya agak gaje juga .

 **Author :** _Nagihiko sebenarnya kamu dipihak siapa ? Rima atau Gua ? … *sweatdropped*_ .

 **Amu :** Oh ya semuanya ! , kali ini Author akan menceritakan kalau rata – rata Shugo Chara akan membisikki pemiliknya ! . Aku kesepian gak ada Ran , Miki , Su , en Daiya .

 **Ikuto :** Kan ada Aku , kok kesepian ? .

 **Amu :** Kamu itu diluar negeri jarang pernah balik ke jepang ( Mulai berlinang air mata ) , telepon aja gak dijawab.. , la-lalu gak pernah ngontak Aku … ( hiksss ) .

 **Ikuto :** Tu-tunggu A-Amu …? * _sweatdropped*_.

 **Author & All Chara Shugo Chara : **Cinta mati gak terbalas .

 **Ikuto :** …. * _deathglare*_ * _bawatombakyangpasjadijahat*_ .

 **Tadase :** Karena gua belom muncul di sini dan cerita gua ambil aja deh , langsung aja R.O.L.L ! .

 _ **~ Warning ~**_

 **Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak kalimat yang gaje ( Ga Jelas ) atau istilahnya ( Ga nyambung ). Masih pemula ~ , lalu maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit di mengerti yak .**

~ **Disclaimer ~**

 **Karya Shugo Chara bukan milik Author Gila kek gini , ini hanya karya akal gue dan Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT Sensei ! kalau PEACH-PIT Sensei resmiin nih FanFic Gua bakal buat ampe ga habis – habis chapternya dah :'v .**

* * *

 **Chapter 03 : Whisper from Shugo Chara .**

 **Flash Back**

 _Rima pun menggeser pintu UKS dan menyuruhku duduk di kasur UKS dan lalu berkata kepadaku "Sepertinya tidak ada guru UKS disini …. jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Amu ? setelah kamu duduk dibangkumu kamu sedikit lesu dan beda dari biasanya .." ._

 _Aku pun berkata dengan sedikit gugup *sweatdropped* "Se-sebenarnya …" ._

 **Amu's pov**

Rima pun sedikit terkejut dan berkata "Shugo Charamu berbisik padamu ? ahhh , itu kan karena mereka selalu mengawasi kita kan ?" .

"De-demo , korewa Jigau yo ! saat para Shugo Chara menghilang dari hadapan kita , mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berbisik kepada kita kan ?!" Kataku dengan _*sweatdropped*_ dan agak khawatir . #Demo korewa Jigau yo = tapi ini berbeda .

Rima pun terdiam sejenak "Benar juga sih … Kusu – kusu juga tidak pernah berbisik padaku saat dia sudah menghilang …"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara jejak kaki menuju ruang UKS . Orang itu pun menggeser pintu UKS dengan cepat dan ternyata Orang itu adalah Nagihiko , lalu Nagihiko lanjut berkata dengan ngos – ngosan "..Hey .. ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengan kalian .." .

Rima pun agak sedikit khawatir "..ada apa kepala ungu ..?" Ujar Rima ke Nagihiko dengan tatapan yang biasanya .

Nagihiko pun duduk di kursi UKS dan berkata dengan _*sweatdrop*_ "sebenarnya saat aku sedikit gundah di lapangan bola basket , Rizumu berbisik padaku untuk segera menjadi ceria kembali .. " .

Aku pun terkaget dan berdiri dari Kasur UKS , "Tu-tunggu Nagihiko ! kamu bilang kalau Rizumu juga berbisik padamu saat kamu gundah kan ?" tanyaku pada Nagihiko .

"..Iya … apa Shugo Chara mu juga Amu - chan ..?" Ujar Nagihiko dengan sedikit khawatir .

"iya..! , Ran berbisik padaku untuk mempercayai diriku sendiri saat aku gundah dikelas .. , padahal kejadian - kejadian ini sebelumnya tidak terjadi .. apa yang mereka lakukan disana ya ..di jalan cahaya ..?" Kataku dengan _*sweatdrop*_ .

Rima pun berkata dengan bingung "Tapi Kusu – kusu sama sekali tidak berbisik padaku" .

Nagihiko pun bingung dan memberikan kami ide "Bagaimana kita tanya pada Tadase – kun , Utau , Kukai , Yaya , dan Kairi ? mungkin saja Shugo Chara mereka juga berbisik kepada mereka .."

Rima dan Aku pun setuju atas ide Nagihiko itu . Aku pun berkata dengan semangat "Yosh ! tidak ada waktu untuk gundah !" . "Hmm .. benar juga ya …" Ujar Rima pada Nagihiko dengan tersenyum .

Rima pun mengambil selembar kertas yang dilipatnya di kantong bajunya "Pertama , kita harus mencari Tadase dulu , karena aku mengetahui kelasnya" Ujar Rima dengan membawa kertas yang berisi Nama - nama murid dan tempat kelasnya berada .

"Ehm !" Kata Aku dan Nagihiko yang menyetujui pendapat Rima .

 **Tadase's Pov**

 _GREK_ , suara Pintu kelas kami yang tertutup pun di buka secara cepat dan Amu – chan , Mashiro – san , dan Nagihiko yang membuka pintu kelas kami .

"Amu – chan , Mashiro – san , Nagihiko ? apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Ujarku dengan terkaget dan _*sweatdropped*_.

Amu – chan pun tersenyum padaku dan berkata kepada Wali kelas kami sambil ngos – ngosan "Permisi pak , bisakah saya meminta izin untuk Hotori Tadase untuk izin keluar ?" . "Te-tentu saja .." Kata Wali kelas kami yang bingung .

Amu – chan pun berkata kepadaku "Ayo , Tadase – kun !".

"Baik !" Ujarku pada Amu - chan dan keluar dari Pintu kelas kami .

Mashiro – san pun berlari dan berkata dengan * _sweatdrop*_ "Ayo cepat ! kita harus memberitahu yang lainnya !" .

Kami pun mulai berlari menuju tangga turun dari Gedung sekolah . dan semuanya tampaknya seperti sedang sangat tergesa – gesa . karena Aku pensaran jadi Aku pun bertanya kepada Mereka "Hey , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" .

Nagihiko pun memalingkan wajahnya padaku "Aku akan memberikan waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya , dan sekarang lebih baik kita mencari Kukai dan lainnya !" Ujar Nagihiko yang terlihat tergesa - gesa .

Amu – chan pun berkata dengan tergesa – gesa dan menunjuk Kukai dan lainnya "Ahh ! itu Kukai , Yaya , Utau , dan Kairi !" .

 **Kukai's Pov**

Aku melihat Amu dan lainnya berlarian kearah kami , dan sepertinya mereka mengetahui tentang Shugo Chara mereka yang berbisik pada mereka . Aku pun menunjuk Amu dan lainnya "Akh itu mereka !" .

Utau pun menarik baju lenganku dan bertanya padaku dengan bingung "Nee Kukai , mengapa Shugo Chara mu berbisik padamu ? dan mengapa Shugo Chara ku tidak berbisik padaku ?" .

"Soal itu .., Aku tidak tahu . tapi , Utau ..tenang saja , pasti tidak ada hal yang membuat kita khawatir kan ?" Jawabku dengan tersenyum dan mengancungkan jari ibuku kepada Utau .

Utau pun tersenyum kepadaku "Ya begitulah …" .

Mereka pun datang ketempat kami dengan ngos – ngosan dan berkeringat banyak . "Huuhhh ! osoooiii !" Kata Yaya yang ngambek kepada Amu . #Osoii = Lama .

Amu pun berkata dengan * _sweatdropped*_ "A-ada hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian…" .

 **Time Skip**

"Shugo Chara kalian berbisik pada kalian ?!" Kata Tadase dan Kairi yang terkejut atas perkataanku .

Aku pun mengangguk "Kukai , Utau , dan Yaya sudah tahu ?" tanyaku pada mereka bertiga .

Kukai pun menjawab "Ya begitulah ! Daichi kemarin membisikku untuk tetap semangat mencari bolaku saat aku kehilangan bolaku kemarin !" . "Yaya juga ! Pepe membisikku karena dia selalu berada disamping Yaya !" . Lalu Utau berkata dengan * _sweatdrop*_ dan bingung "Akan tetapi , mengapa Iru and Eru sama sekali tidak membisikku…" .

"Aku juga … Kusu – kusu tidak membisikku…" Lanjut Rima yang bingung . Kairi pun berkata dengan * _sweatdropped*_ "Ore mo …" . dan Tadase juga berkata "Boku mo !" . #Ore mo , Boku mo = Aku juga ( Ore = kata kata yang bisa di pakai untuk laki – laki saja , sedangkan Boku = adalah kata kata yang bisa di pakai untuk laki – laki dan perempuan ) .

Tadase pun lanjut berkata dengan bingung dan * _sweatdropped*_ "Diantara kita ada yang dibisikki oleh Shugo Charanya dan ada yang tidak ada .. untuk sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ? memberitahu Kak Tsukasa ?" .

"Itu ide yang ba-!" . _"Mohon semua Murid – Murid Seiyo Academy Middle School harap pergi ke aula Gedung Utama sekarang .."_.

"Gawat ! mengapa disaat seperti ini !" Ujar Kukai yang _*sweatdrop*_ dan mendengar pengunguman itu . " _Sekali lagi ,_ _Mohon semua Murid – Murid Seiyo Academy Middle School harap pergi ke aula Gedung Utama sekarang .."_

Aku ingin segera pergi ke Gedung Utama , akan tetapi Aku mendengar suara bapak – bapak yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan dan semakin lama semakin mendekat . dan ternyata Bapak itu adalah Wali kelas kami , "Hinamori – san ! hahh .. hahh…" Ujar bapak itu sambil ngos – ngosan .

"A-anu Sensei ada apa ? Apa Sensei tidak apa – apa ?" Ujarku dengan khawatir dan sedikit * _sweatdrop*_ .

Bapak itu pun menepuk tangannya untuk memohon kepadaku , "Hinamori – san ! bisakah kamu yang berpidato untuk Murid baru di sekolah , ini ?" Ujar bapak itu yang berkeringat banyak karena berlari .

Aku pun terkejut dan bingung "A-ano sensei ..! aku tidak bisa ber-" . "Kumohon ! , semua guru meminta saya untuk memilih murid yang berpidato di kelasmu , karena hampir semua murid tidak ingin berpidato sebagai Murid baru !" Kata Sensei yang memohon padaku dan ngos - ngosan .

"Anu .. tapi.." _AAAAKKKHHH ! mengapa ini benar – benar terjadi dan aku malah terpilih menjadi Murid baru yang berpidato !_. Aku pun menghadap Kukai dengan * _deathglare_ * dan Kukai mensiul dan sama sekali tidak mau tau .

Lalu Tadase – kun menepuk bahuku dari belakang dan berkata kepadaku dengan senyum "Sudah .. terima saja Amu – chan" . "Soyoo ! Amuchii !" Kata Yaya yang menyemangatiku . #Soyoo = Benar .

 _Walaupun aku gugup , menurutku aku harus menerimanya ..!_ , "Ba-baiklah Sensei ! Aku akan berpidato jadi jangan khawatir !" Kata dengan tersenyum pada Sensei .

Sensei pun tersenyum "Arigatou Hinamori – san ! Sensei sangat bersyukur !" , "Kuserahkan padamu Hinamori –san !" Kata Sensei yang bergembira dan pergi meninggalkan kami .

 _Padahal itu yang kukatakan dengan tersenyum …tapi ternyataa… AKU MEMANG TIDAKK BISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ._

* * *

 _ **~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Amu :** AAAAKKKhhhh ! mengapa malah Aku yang berpidatoo !? .

 **Kukai :** Bagus dong ! berhadapan dengan semuanya ! .

 **Amu :** Kukai ! padahal kamu menyuruhku agar percaya diri tapi ternyata aku memang tidak bisa ! , enak ya menjadi sepertimu tetap bersemangat … * _lesu*_ .

 **Author :** Tetap Semangat ya ! Amu lu pasti bisa ! .

 **Ikuto :** Jangan dekat - dekat Amu ! * _Bawatombak* ._

 **Author :** Idihhh .. pelit bener .. -_- , btw Kukai giliran lu dong , lu gak pernah sih .

 **Kukai :** _RnR_ ya semuaa ! jika kalian banyak _RnR nanti_ Author akan buat banyak Chapternya ! .


	4. Special Chapter ( OC )

_**~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Author : "** Heyaaa ! Para Readerss ! ketemu lagi dengan gua si Author belom matang ( gara gara perkataan si Rima NYESEK ini ) yang membuat FanFic Shugo Chara ini ! . dan Thanks for **Risu – Kyun** yang memberikan saran ke gua !" .

 **Amu :** "Hey , Author . btw , update lama banget sih , kasih para Readersnya :/" .

 **Author :** "Nyesek , ga ada ide lagi ... toh yang review juga dikit lagi (kidding aja, jangan ambil hati) .

 **Yaya :** "Sabar ya Authorcchi ! _*nepukbahu*_ " .

 **Author :** "Oke – oke udah waktu sandiwaranya udah abiz ! , karena gua mau buat **Main Character** tambahan ( ada 2 character nya ) , dan 4 Character untuk **Character Pendamping**! . So , Para Readers silahkan Review untuk membuat OC nya ! dan nanti Asisten gua yang gambarin characternya ( di devianart ) ! kalau ga ada sampai 7 hari ( alias seminggu ) , nanti gua sendiri yang buat aja 6 Character itu" .

 **Utau :** "OC ? untuk apa ? * _gakdenger*_ " .

 **Author :** "Baca kembali , kalau mau tau , langsung aja ini kolomnya !" .

 **\- Main Character =**

 **Nama :**

 **Kelas :**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki – Laki / Perempuan . ( tidak tersedia banci :p ) .**

 **Sifat :**

 **Ciri – ciri Karakter :**

 **Contoh : (Amu bajunya terlihat berbeda dari siswi dan siswa lainnya dan agak seperti preman , dll) .**

 **Cita – cita :**

 **Apa yang diinginkan :**

 **Alasan :**

 **Rambut : 1. Panjang , 2. Pendek , 3. Diantara keduanya .**

 **Ciri – Ciri Rambut :**

 **Hobi :**

 **KeAhlian :**

 **Pelajaran =**

 **Memasak =**

 **Olahraga =**

 **Ahli Kimia =**

 **Lain – Lain =**

 **Konflik / Masalah keluarga :**

 **Orang yang disukai : Ada / Tidak ada .**

 **( Khusus ada ) :**

 **Nama orang yang disukai :**

 **Alasan :**

 **Makanan Favorite :**

 **Minuman Favorite :**

 **Barang yang sering dibawa :**

 **Hal yang dibenci :**

 **Hal yang disukai :**

 **\- Shugo Chara =**

 **Nama :**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki – Laki / Perempuan . ( tidak tersedia banci :p ) .**

 **Sifat :**

 **KeAhlian :**

 **Benda yang disukai :**

 **Alasan Shugo Chara ini lahir :**

 **Ciri – Ciri Karakter :**

 **Contoh : (Kusu – kusu memakai topi di kepalanya berwarna merah dan kuning dengan kesan seperti anak badut / pelawak) .**

 **Rambut : 1. Panjang , 2. Pendek , 3. Diantara keduanya .**

 **Ciri – Ciri Rambut :**

 **Contoh : (Diantara keduanya , Rambut Yaya diikat dua seperti anak kecil) .**

 **\- Chara Nari / Character Change =**

 **Character Change :**

 **Ciri – Ciri Character Change :**

 **Contoh : (Tadase character change dengan Kiseki dan ada Mahkota dikepalanya) .**

 **Perubahan Sifat :**

 **Contoh : (Rima yang pendiam menjadi bergaya seperti seorang pelawak dengan kata – kata "Bala Balance") .**

 **Chara Nari :**

 **Nama saat Chara Nari :**

 **Contoh : ("Lunatic Charm") .**

 **Ciri – Ciri Karakter :**

 **Contoh : (Rambut Kairi diikat seperti orang samurai , begitu juga dengan baju Kairi . Kairi membawa pedang yang Runcing , dan tidak memakai kacamata) .**

 **Senjata :**

 **Jumlah Skill : 1 / 2 ? ( Kalau ada 2 skillnya , harap tulis Skill yang kedua juga .-.) .**

 **1\. Skill 1 =**

 **Nama Skill :**

 **Contoh : ("Juggling Party")**

 **Ciri – Ciri saat memakai Skill :**

 **Contoh : (Rima yang melemparkan sebuah ( apa tuh nama bendanya gua lupa -_-) kepada Batsu Chara / Tama untuk mengepung atau menusuk Batsu Chara / Tama itu) .**

 **2\. Skill 2 =**

 **Nama Skill :**

 **Contoh : ("Juggling Party")**

 **Ciri – Ciri saat memakai Skill :**

 **Contoh : (Rima yang melemparkan sebuah ( apa tuh nama bendanya gua lupa -_-) kepada Batsu Chara / Tama untuk mengepung atau menusuk Batsu Chara / Tama itu) .**

 **\- Character Pendamping =**

 **Nama :**

 **Kelas :**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki – Laki / Perempuan . ( tidak tersedia banci :p ) .**

 **Sifat :**

 **Ciri – ciri Karakter :**

 **Contoh : (Amu bajunya terlihat berbeda dari siswi dan siswa lainnya dan agak seperti preman , dll) .**

 **Cita – cita :**

 **Apa yang diinginkan :**

 **Alasan :**

 **Rambut : 1. Panjang , 2. Pendek , 3. Diantara keduanya .**

 **Ciri – Ciri Rambut :**

 **Hobi :**

 **Konflik / Masalah keluarga :**

 **Lain – Lain :**

 **Orang yang disukai : Ada / Tidak ada .**

 **( Khusus ada ) :**

 **Nama orang yang disukai :**

 **Alasan :**

 **Makanan Favorite :**

 **Minuman Favorite :**

 _ **~ Warning ~**_

 **Maaf ya Para Readers , kalau ada Typo atau ada yang ga jelas , kalau ada yang dibingungkan pada kolom diatas silahkan Reviews ! , btw , Cuma bisa buat 1 OC aja masing – masing orang .**


	5. Ran Will Come Back ?

_**~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Author :** "Heyaaa ! kali ini benar – benar Chapter 04 ! , Menurut gua lebih baik buat dulu Chapter 04-nya dulu . btw , yang chapter sebelumnya itu untuk OC jadi gua serahkan pada para readers yang berminat menyumbang OC ke FanFic gua ini ! tenang aja masih ada 5 hari" .

 **Amu :** "Dan terima kasih atas sumbangan OC dari **KawaiiYuki111** dan **L'Vices**! . mampir ke FanFic awesome mereka ya ! (Gua tau ini agak kejam dan menusuk . tapi **KawaiiYuki111** masih belum buat FanFicnya. jadi tunggu dia udah rilis FanFicnya baru mampir !) .

 **Utau :** "Katanya mau tunggu sampai hari ke-7, kok masih lanjut buat FanFicnya ? ngapa gak tunggu ampe hari terakhir ?" _*chibi utau*_ .

 **Author :** "Gua bosen , gak ada kerjaan jadi lebih baik lanjutin sampe nunggu aja dah" _*makan bubble gum*_.

 **Yaya :** "Waahhh ! , Yaya ingin cepat – cepat ketemu dengan Karakter baru ! langsung saja R.O.L.L !" .

 _ **~ Warning ~**_

 **Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak kalimat yang gaje ( Ga Jelas ) atau istilahnya ( Ga nyambung ). Masih pemula ~ , lalu maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit di mengerti yak .**

~ **Disclaimer ~**

 **Karya Shugo Chara bukan milik Author Gila kek gini , ini hanya karya akal gue dan Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT Sensei ! kalau PEACH-PIT Sensei resmiin nih FanFic Gua bakal buat ampe ga habis – habis chapternya dah :'v .**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Ran Will Come Back ?**

 **Flash Back**

 _Padahal itu yang kukatakan dengan tersenyum …ternyataa… AKU MEMANG TIDAKK BISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ._

 **Tadase's Pov**

Setelah Amu – chan dipilih menjadi orang yang berpidato , Muka Amu – chan terlihat sangat pucat . karena Aku sedikit khawatir Aku pun memegang bahunya "Anu .. Amu – chan kamu baik – baik saja ..?" Ujarku pada Amu – chan yang sangat pucat .

"..Sama sekali tidak baik ...!" . Lanjut kata Amu – chan dengan wajah yang pucat .

Kairi pun mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya dan memberikan kepada Amu – chan "A-ano .. Joker ! sebaiknya kamu sekarang menulis kalimat yang akan kamu ucapkan saat pidato nanti ..!" Ujar Kairi dengan sedikit panik .

"Benar kata dia , daripada grogi lebih baik kamu menulisnya ." Ujar Utau dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Amu – chan .

"… ,Be-Benar juga! ini bukan waktunya grogi ! _Arigatou_ Kairi , Utau !" Seru Amu – chan yang kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya .

"Syukurlah Amu – chan" Ujarku kepada Amu – chan yang sudah kembali bersemangat lagi dengan tersenyum .

"Ehm !" Balik Amu - chan yang menggangguk kepadaku sambil tersenyum .

"Baik , sebelumnya lebih baik kita jangan disini . kita terlalu mencolok" Ujar Kukai yang mengambil pulpen yang dipegang Amu dan menaruhnya disaku bajunya sambil melirik Murid – murid yang mulai pergi ke Gedung Utama

Aku pun mendapat ide , "Bagaimana , kita disitu saja ?" Ujarku yang tersenyum kecil kepada kami semua .

"Itu ?" Seru Kami semua dengan bingung kepada Tadase .

 **Time Skip**

Tadase pun mengantarkan kami semua ketempat yang dia ingat tadi . Sakura pun berguguran, dan arah yang kami ikuti dari Tadase samar – samar kami mulai mengetahuinya dan jalan yang kami lewati sepertinya tidak asing bagi kami .

Dan sesampai kami ketempat tujuan, kami baru mengingatnya ."Jadi , Maksud dari Tadase Itu ternyata Royal Garden toh ?" Ujar Rima yang merapikan rambutnya karena Sakura yang berguguran di atas kepalanya . Nagihiko pun memandang Rima yang merapikan rambutnya itu . "Wah , sudah lama kita tidak kesini lagi , ya kan ? Rima –chan?" Sahut Nagihiko yang ikut merapikan rambut Rima .

Rima pun mulai sedikit malu dan melepaskan tangan Nagihiko dengan keras kepalanya itu . "Ja-jangan sentuh kepalaku dasar kepala ungu !" Seru Rima yang malu dan keras kepalanya kepada Nagihiko .

"Yoshh ! Ayo kita masuk !" Ujar Amu yang bersemangat dan menarik pintu Royal Garden . Lalu sesudah Amu membuka pintu Royal Garden , Seorang perempuan yang terlihat tidak asing bagi kami pun berlari dihadapan Amu dan meloncat tepat dihadapan Amu , "Amuuuu - sennnpaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii !~~~~" Seru Rikka yang di atas Amu dengan gembira .

" _Cot-cot-cot-cot-cotto matte_ ! Rikk-!" Ujar Amu yang panik saat melihat Rikka yang sudah diatas Amu dan ingin menimpanya . **DAK !** , Rikka pun menimpa Amu dan memeluknya . "AAAhhh !~ Amu – senpaiii !~ sudah lama tidak bertemuu !~ aku kangen lhooooo ! belum ada Anggota baru jugaaa!" Ujar Rikka yang memeluk Amu sambil menangis . #Cotto Matte = Tunggu sebentar , Tunggu dulu .

Hikaru pun memegang pundak Rikka , "Oi , Rikka . Jika kamu ingin memeluknya nanti saja , sekarang lebih baik kamu kasih mereka lewat dulu" Kata Hikaru yang seperti biasa dan melihat Nagihiko dan teman - teman lainnya yang masih didepan pintu ."Oh ya , benar juga !" Ujar Rikka yang bodoh dan baru melihat Nagihiko dan teman - teman di depan pintu .

Setelah itu , Rikka pun mempersilahkan kami semua yang berdiri didepan pintu ke dalam Royal Garden , dan menyuruh kami semua duduk dikursi yang disediakan Rikka , Yaya , Kairi dan Hikaru . setelah semuanya telah duduk di tempat duduknya masing – masing . Amu pun terbangun dari pingsannya karena Ulah Rikka yang saking kangennya dengan Amu .

"Amu – senpai ! maafkan perbuatanku yang tadi" Ujar Rikka yang menundukkan kepalanya pada Amu yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya .

"Ahh .. _Daijobu_ ! _Daijobu_ ! , _kinisinaide_!" Ujar Amu yang menggaruk – garuk kepalanya pada Rikka dan sedikit * _sweatdropped*_ . #Kinisinaide = jangan dihiraukan , jangan dipikirkan .

Nagihiko pun membuat Teh dan menyajikan Teh itu untuk semuanya yang sudah duduk ditempat masing - masing , sedangkan Amu masih berbicara dengan Rikka . Rima pun meminum tehnya dengan 1 teguk dan langsung berdiri dari meja "Ayo kita kembali !" Ujar Rima dengan polos . Nagihiko pun juga bangkit berdiri dari meja itu dan mengikuti Rima , "Tu-tunggu Rima - chan !" Ujar dia yang panik kepada Rima .

Rima pun membalikkan badan dan menghadap Amu , "Oh ya Amu , cepat kerjakan Pidatomu . saat kita kesini dari Gedung SMP kita sudah memakan banyak waktu . jadi , kira – kira 10 menit lagi Upacara sudah mau dimulai" Ujar Rima yang sudah berjalan didepan pintu Royal Garden ..

Semuanya pun terdiam sejenak dan menjadi panik seketika . "A-Ayo , Amu ! cepat selesaikan !" Sahut Kukai yang langsung spontan memberikan Amu pulpen . "Ku-Kukai ! mengapa kamu baru memberikan pulpennya ?!" Seru Amu yang sudah sangat panik . "Sudah jangan pikirkan itu ! dan langsung saja kerjakan !" Seru Utau yang berkeringat dan memarahi Amu . "A-Amu – chan ..! kata – kata ini sedikit salah ..!" Ujar Tadase dengan panik dan menunjukkan kesalahan dikertas itu . "Jo-Joker ! , kalimat itu harus memakai kata - kata yang sopan ..!" Lanjut Kairi yang panik dan menaikkan kaca matanya yang turun . "Ayo ! Ayo ! Amucchi !" Ujar Yaya yang menyemangati Amu .

Amu pun mengerjakannya dengan sangat tekun dan panik , "Uryaaaaaa...! , Yoooshh ! Akhirnya selesai juga !" Ujar Amu – chan yang menaikkan kertas pidatonya yang sudah selesai dan terlihat sedikit lega .

Nagihiko dan Rima pun membuka pintu Royal Garden dan agak panik , "A-Ayo lari ! Amu – chan !" Sahut Nagihiko yang sudah membuka pintu Royal Garden dengan cepat . Amu dan lainnya tidak memikirkan apa – apa lagi dan langsung lari dengan cepat , "Keeeeceeeepaaataaannnn , Penuuuuhhh !" Sorak Yaya yang bersemangat yang masih di Royal Garden .

 **Amu's Pov**

Aku dan teman - teman pun berlari dengan cepat dari Royal Garden menuju ke Gedung Utama SMP kami . "Haah..hah…Gedung Utamanya sudah terlihat !" Ujar Rima yang berkeringat banyak dan ngos – ngosan dan menghadap Amu ."Ayo , Amu ! lebih cepat larinya !" Ujar Nagihiko yang sudah berlari dan ikut menghadap Amu .

Dan sesampai di Gedung Utama , Rima dan Nagihiko pun membuka pintu Gedung Utama tersebut dengan cepat . kami semua ngos – ngosan dan berkeringat sangat banyak . semua Murid yang duduk pun melihat kami dari depan sampai belakang . dan Tadase pun mendorong badanku , "Ayo , pergilah Amu – chan !" Ujar Tadase yang mendorong badanku lalu tersenyum padaku .

Ketua Osis pun berkata kepadaku memakai Mic di panggung , "Apa anda Murid yang mewakili Murid baru ? jika , kamu Murid yang mewakili Murid baru silahkan Naik kepanggung" Ujar dia kepada Amu dengan * _sweatdropped*_ .

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran Aku pun berjalan menuju panggung , dan sesampai kakiku sudah menapak Panggung . Tiba – tiba , Aku pun mulai gugup dan deg – deg'an . _Ba-bagaimana ini ..? , tiba – tiba aku mulai gugup ..! . banyak sekali Muridnya , Daijobu ..! aku pasti bisa !_. Tiba – tiba ada suara seorang perempuan yang tidak asing menginari telingaku , " _Dari perempuan yang kurang percaya diri , menjadi perempuan yang percaya diri ! Character Change !" . Cha-Character Change ..?! Ujarku dengan berkeringat dalam hati ._

Tiba – tiba Pin yang dipakai Amu yang berbentuk 'X' berubah menjadi Pin yang berbentuk 'Love' .

"Selamat Pagi semuanya ! , Saya mewakili kelas 1 Bintang . dan nama saya Hinamori Amu , akan membacakan Pidato untuk Murid Baru-" Ujar Amu yang bersemangat saat berpidato .

 _Character change ?!_ Ujar semuanya dalam hati dengan terkejut . Rima pun * _sweatdrop*_ dan menghadap Tadase yang kebingungan "Tu-tunggu apa maksudnya ini ?!" Ujar Rima yang bingung dan sedikit panik kepada Tadase . "A-Aku juga tidak tahu ! mungkin kita harus bertanya kepada Kak Tsukasa ..!" Ujar Tadase balik kepada Rima yang sedikit membentak dia .

"-Terima kasih …" . Pin yang berbentuk 'Love' pada Pin Amu kembali menjadi semula . _Ehh ? apa yang terjadi tadi ? b-bohong .?.. A-Aku ber-Character Change bersama Ran ..?!_ , Semuanya pun terdiam atas pidatoku (?) tadi dan sedikit demi sedikit muncullah tepuk tangan dari Murid – murid yang melihatku dari atas panggung .

Aku pun melihat Tadase melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dari bawah , "Amu – chan !" . "Tadase – kun …" Sahutku dengan sedikit malu kepada Tadase – Kun dari bawah . Aku pun segera turun dari atas panggung . sesudah aku turun dari panggung , Rima pun menarik tanganku , "Amu , ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu" Ujar Rima kepada Amu yang sedikit serius . "Iya .. yang terjadi tadi kan ?" Lanjutku pada Rima yang sedikit * _sweatdrop*_ .

Utau pun melihat Murid – murid yang melihat kami dan menghadapku . "Tetapi , disini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk membicarakan hal tadi . ayo kita bicara tentang ini ditempat lain" Ujar Utau yang sedikit serius . "Iya .. kita terlalu mencolok kalau kita tetap disini .." Ujar lanjut Nagihiko yang _*sweatdrop*_ .

 **Utau's Pov**

Kami semua pun menuju ke Taman yang dekat di SD _Seiyo_ _Academy Junior School_ , tempat kami bersekolah dulu terkecuali Utau . dan kami pun sampai ke taman itu dengan suasana yang sedikit menegangkan . Aku pun duduk di kursi taman itu , " _Nande_ , mengapa kamu bisa ber-Character change dengan Ra- Tidak dengan Shugo Charamu Amu ?" Tanyaku kepada Amu . #Nande = Mengapa .

"Aku juga tidak tahu ..! , tiba – tiba aku berCharacter Change dengan Ran …." Seru Amu kepadaku dengan kebingungan yang melihatku sedang duduk dikursi .

Tadase pun berpikir sejenak dan menghadap Amu ,"Hm… Sebelum kamu berCharacter Change dengan Ran , Apa Amu – chan merasakan Gundah atau sebagainya ?" Tanya Tadase yang berkata pada Amu dengan ekspresi yang sedikit serius .

"Iya.. , saat Aku sudah dipanggung tiba – tiba Aku menjadi gugup . mungkin itu karena ada banyak sekali Murid yang menatapku dari bawah …" Ujar Amu sedikit panik kepada Tadase .

"Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari Kak Tsukasa saja terlebih dahulu" Lanjut Rima yang mengibas Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombangan itu .

"Ta..tapi bagaimana pelajarannya ?" Tanya Kukai yang kebingungan kepada Nagihiko yang kebingungan juga .

Nagihiko pun memandang Kukai sejenak dan menghadap kami semua . "Itu tidak apa , kalian semua sudah meminta izin keluar kan ?" Tanya Nagihiko kepada semuanya yang mengangkat jari telunjuknya ."..sudah.." jawab kami semua kepada Nagihiko . "..Kalau gitu itu tidak masalah kalau kita mencari Kak Tsukasa sekarang.." Lanjut Nagihiko yang tersenyum kepada kami semua .

Aku pun kebingungan mereka daritadi memanggil Kak Tsukasa , _Kak Tsukasa itu siapa ?_ . Aku pun menghadap Kukai . "… Kak Tsukasa itu siapa ..?" tanyaku kepada Kukai . "Ohh ..! Kak Tsukasa itu … ehmm … siapa ya ?" Jawab Kukai dengan ekspresi yang bodoh kepadaku . _Kalau tidak tahu tidak usah menjawab , Kukai …_ Ujarku dalam hati dengan * _sweatdrop*_ .

Tadase pun menghadap padaku , "Kak Tsukasa itu adalah Pengurus yang mengurus planetarium , dialah yang membuat Guardian disekolah kami dulu . dan dia itu adalah King pertama di Guardian.." Jawab Tadase kepadaku . "Hee…" Ujarku yang memalingkan wajah dari Tadase . Amu pun kembali bersemangat , "Oke ! sekarang kita cari Kak Tsukasa !" Ujarnya kepada kami semua .

Rima pun melihat Laki – laki yang seperti Kak Tsukasa , "Ah , bukannya itu Kak Tsukasa ?" Tunjuk Rima ke Laki – laki itu yang sedang menyiram bunga di taman bunga disana . Tadase pun melihat Laki – laki yang ditunjuk Rima tadi . "Ya ! itu Kak Tsukasa !" Ujar Tadase yang melihat Laki – laki itu dan menunjuknya .

Kami semua pun bergegas pergi ketempat SD dan pergi ke Taman Bunga tempat dimana Kak Tsukasa berada . sesampai kami sudah berada ditaman , Kak Tsukasa pun ,melihat kami semua yang datang menghampiri dia .

"Wahh … sudah lama saya tidak melihat kalian semua .. , kalian sekarang sudah menjadi siswa – siswi SMP ya .." Ujar Kak Tsukasa yang tersenyum lembut kepada kami semua dan memegang pot Bunga .

"He… jadi ini Kak Tsukasa" Ujar Utau dan Kukai yang melihat Kak Tsukasa . Kak Tsukasa pun melihat Utau dan Kukai yang baru melihat dia . "..Jadi Kalian baru pertama kali bertemu dengan saya ? .. salam kenal Utau – kun , Kukai – kun …" Lanjut Kak Tsukasa yang tersenyum kepada Utau dan Kukai .

"Anu … Kak Tsukasa , sebenarnya kami kesini karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Kakak …" Lanjut Amu yang menghadap Kak Tsukasa yang sedikit serius dan * _sweatdrop*_ kepada Kak Tsukasa . Kak Tsukasa pun kebingungan melihat Amu yang sedikit serius kepadanya .

 **Time Skip**

Kak Tsukasa pun mengantarkan kami semua kekantornya dan menyajikan teh kepada kami semua . "Hmm .. , Begitu .. Jadi , saat Upacara penyambutan Murid baru kamu berCharacter Change dengan Shugo Charamu?" Ujar Kak Tsukasa kepada Amu dengan meminum teh yang baru diseduhkannya .

"..Iya… , padahal Ran , Miki , Su , dan Daiya sudah tidak ada .. tetapi mengapa Aku tiba – tiba bisa berCharacter change dengan Ran ..? itu yang membuatku bingung.." Lanjut Amu yang memegang cangkir teh yang sudah diseduhkan Kak Tsukasa .

"Hmm .. , yah menurut saya . Mungkin di Jalan Cahaya ada kesalahan dan mengakibatkan mereka menjadi kacau .." Lanjut Kak Tsukasa yang menaruh Cangkir teh yang baru diminumnya . "Tapi .. bagaimana Ran bisa berCharacter Change denganku ..?!" Tanya Amu kepada Kak Tsukasa yang baru meletakkan Cangkir tehnya itu .

Kak Tsukasa pun terdiam sejenak , dan menghadap kami semua dengan sedikit serius , "Ya… itu permasalahannya , kemungkinan besar Shugo Chara kalian dan anak – anak yang kehilangan Shugo Chara mereka setelah mulai beranjak dewasa akan kembali kepemiliknya lagi .." Ujar Kak Tsukasa yang melipat jarinya satu sama lain ."Ke..kembali kepemiliknya lagi ..?" Lanjut Tadase yang sedikit kebingungan atas perkataan Kak Tsukasa .

Kak Tsukasa pun tersenyum ,"Sebenarnya , Shugo Chara kalian tidak menghilang .. akan tetapi karena kalian sudah mulai beranjak dewasa , otomatis pasti kalian akan sedikit melupakan mimpi kalian . jadi Shugo Chara kalian sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari penglihatan kalian . tetapi jika kalian percaya akan mimpi kalian kembali mungkin mereka akan mulai menunjukkan diri mereka sendiri demi sedikit …" Ujar Kak Tsukasa lanjut yang tersenyum dan menaruh gula kedalam Tehnya itu .

Tring Tring Tring , tiba - tiba ponselku pun berbunyi dan aku mendapat pesan dari mama , "Ah .. Mama .. ?" Ujarku yang melihat ponselku dengan kebingungan dan membukanya .

" _Amu ! , bisakah kamu pulang ? . Ami sedang sakit dan Mama dan Papa tidak bisa merawatnya karena ada pekerjaan mendadak di kantor ..!_

 _Dari Mama ."_

Setelah Aku membacanya , Aku pun menjadi panik , "Anu , teman – teman _Gomenne_ ! Aku harus pulang sekarang ! sudah ya ! " Ujarku panik kepada Kak Tsukasa dan semuanya dan meninggalkan mereka . #Gomenne = Maafkan aku .

Aku pun berlari dengan sekencang mungkin dari Gedung SD sampai keluar dari pagar Gerbang Sekolah . _Mouuu … Doushiyo ..? Mama dan Papa punya Pekerjaan Mendadak .. ! dan sekarang Ami sakit dan dirumah sendirian ! . Aku harus cepat ! ._ Ujarku dalam hati dengan panik .#Doushiyo = bagaimana ini .

Saking terburu – burunya , Aku pun tidak sadar jika didepanku ada lubang besar dan Aku pun diatas lubang itu . _Mengapa disaat seperti ini ..?!_ . **DUAK !** , Aku pun terjatuh didalam lubang besar itu . "Aw… sakit .." Ujarku yang kesakitan .

"Ah .. Lubangnya dalam sekali .." Lanjutku yang melihat dari bawah lubang . _Bagaimana ini ..? , kalau begini Ami bisa saja pingsan dirumah ..! dan sekarang Aku yang berada dilubang yang dalam ini ..!? kumohon .. berikan aku kekuatan dan keberanian...!_ Ujarku dalam hati dengan panik dan ketakutan _._

Tiba – tiba muncullah sebuah telur didepanku dan telur itu berbentuk 'Love' seperti punya Ran . " _Amu – chan !"_ Ujar telur itu dan memiliki suara yang seperti Ran .

Aku pun terkejut dan memegang telur itu "…Ra..n…?" Ujarku yang kebingungan kepada telur itu . telur itu pun menetas dan Ran ada didalamnya , "Amu – chan ! sudah lama tidak bertemu !" Lanjut Ran yang bergembira dan memainkan pom – pom pinknya itu yang sudah lama tidak kulihat . Aku pun memeluk Ran dengan sekuat tenaga , "Rann !" Ujarku kepada Ran yang sudah lama tidak kulihat . "Amu – chan ! tadaimaa !~" Lanjut Ran yang senang dan memainkan pom - pomnya . #Tadaima = Aku kembali , Aku pulang .

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dari Ran , dan Ran pun melihat dinding tinggi dari lubang yang paling dalam dimana kami berada sekarang . "Amu – chan ! ayo kita melakukan itu !" Ujar Ran yang taruh tangannya yang memegang pom - pom dipinggang . "Me-melakukan itu…?" Tanyaku pada Ran dan sedikit bingung .

" _Hop !"_ tiba – tiba tanganku pun muncul sayap berwarna pink , _"Step !"_ dan dikakiku juga muncul sayap berwarna pink itu , " _JUMPPP !" ._ Aku pun terbang karena _Hop , step , jump_ Ran . "Wahhh ! tinggii ! sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini !" Ujarku pada Ran yang senang .

"Amu – chan ! kamu ingin pergi kerumahmu kan ?" Lanjut Ran yang memainkan matanya kepadaku . Aku pun mengganguk dan tersenyum pada Ran , "Iya ! ayo !" Ujarku pada Ran yang bersemangat . Aku dan Ran pun terbang dengan cepat dan menuju Arah Rumahku , "GOOOOOO !~~" Ujar Ran yang bersemangat dan memainkan pom – pomnya itu .

Lalu seorang Perempuan pun melihat Amu dan Ran yang sedang terbang menuju Arah Rumahnya dari bawah . "…Shugo Chara..?" Ujar Perempuan itu yang melihat Amu dan Ran dengan serius .

* * *

 _ **~ Author Speech ~**_

 **Author :** "Dan , bagaimana ceritanya para Readers ? makin tertarik ? atau makin bosan ?" .

 **Rima :** "Yah , malas gua mau ngakuin nih tapi ada kemajuan sih.." .

 **Author :** _Kesambet apa nih anak ? tiba – tiba jadi alim gini ?!_.

 **Rima :** "Aku bisa mendengarmu , Author - san ..." * _deathglare*_.

 **Author :** "Oh ya ..?" _*sokbego*_ .

 **Amu :** "Akhirnya .. Ran balik juga … gak kesepian lagi deh ~ . siip Author ! pertahankan !" .

 **Author :** "Roger !" _Kok rasanya gua jadi diperbudak Amu ya ? ._

 **Ikuto :** "Oi .. Author , kok adengan gua ga muncul sih ? -_- jangan – jangan Chapter terakhir ? … -_-" .

 **Author :** "Tunggu Miki udah balik kampong ke Amu , baru lu ada muncul" .

 **Ikuto :** "Siip !" .

 **Author :** "Okay , mau gak lakuin ? gua nanti buat adengan lu ama Amu mesra lah.." .

 **Ikuto :** "Kalau gitu boleh lah , _RnR_ ya semua .. nantikan chapter berikutnya ya .. , jangan lupa janji kita Author – san" .

 **Author :** "Seep , Cowok gak boleh ingkar janji !" .

 **Amu :** "Heii , kalian berdua ! apa yang kalian bicarakan !?" _*blushing gak karuan*_ .


	6. Meet the girl who's have a Shugo Chara ?

~ **Author Speech ~**

 **Author : "** Heyaa ! All of my readers ! sori lama updatenya para Readers sekalian ..! . lalu, yah mungkin besok sampe seminggu atau 2 minggu gua vakum buat FanFic . yah jangan kangen dan menangisi gua ya .." .

 **Rima :** "Sok Inggris .." _*balikbelakang* ._

 **Yaya :** "Iiihh ..! lebayyy !" _*moderengekplusmarah*_.

 **Author :** "Baru aja update , disambutin kek gitu …" .

 **Amu :** "Sabar ya Author .." * _pegangpundakAuthor* ._

 **Ikuto** _: *nodongcakarankucingkeAuthor*_ "Lepasin Amu dari tangan lo yang bau tai itu atau gua cakar lu ..!?" .

 **Author :** _*sweatdropped*, kok gua yang disalahin pegang amu ?! padahal Amu yang pegang gua_. btw , bau tai ?! ngajak kelahi bener nih anak ..! kalau ada orang aslinya gua mau bantai nih …

 **Utau :** "Udah – udah Ikuto , jangan mengintimidasi anak yang tak berdaya .." * _nepukpundakIkuto*_ .

 **Ikuto :** "Benar juga ya …" .

 **Author :** _Anak lemah ….?! Sialan nih Tsukiyomi berkakak-adik .._

 **Amu :** "AAAhhh Mouuuuu ! kalian berdua berhenti ! jangan terlalu begitu dong sama Author !" .

 **Ikuto :** _*lihatAmu*_ "..Amu …" . _*baliklihatkegua*_ "Cih .. sori .." .

 **Author :** "...Gua mulai marah ya ..." .

 **Amu :** "Jangan Author ..!" .

 **Tadase :** "Lagi – lagi seperti ini … , Maafkan atas keributan kami ya semuanya .. langsung saja R.O.L.L !" .

 _ **~ Warning ~**_

 **Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak kalimat yang gaje ( Ga Jelas ) atau istilahnya ( Ga nyambung ). Masih pemula ~ , lalu maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit di mengerti yak .**

 _ **~ Disclaimer ~**_

 **Karya Shugo Chara bukan milik Author Gila kek gini , ini hanya karya akal gue dan Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT Sensei ! kalau PEACH-PIT Sensei resmiin nih FanFic Gua bakal buat ampe ga habis – habis chapternya dah :'v .**

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : Meet the girl who's have a Shugo Chara ?! .**

 **Flash Back**

 _Lalu lewat seorang Perempuan yang melihat Amu dan Ran yang sedang terbang menuju Arah Rumahnya dari bawah . "…Shugo Chara.." Ujar Perempuan itu yang melihat Amu dan Ran dengan serius ._

 **Amu's Pov**

Setelah Aku terbang secepat – cepat mungkin untuk kerumah , entah kenapa semakin lama kakiku menjadi sangat sakit sekali . otomatis , Aku pun berhenti terbang karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kaki kananku . "Amu – chan ada apa ?" Kuatir Ran padaku yang berhenti ditengah jalan .

Aku pun memegang kakiku dan menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kananku itu lalu menghadap Ran , "Kakiku .. keseleo …" Ujarku pada Ran yang kuatir padaku . "Keseleo ?! , kalau begitu kita harus cepat mendarat kebawah ..!" Lanjut Ran yang sangat panik saat melihatku yang menahan rasa sakit pada kakiku .

Aku pun melihat dari Atas kebawah yang dipenuhi rumah – rumah yang sangat kecil dimana aku melihatnya . "Ti-tidak mungkin ! kakiku sangat sakit ..! dan mungkin aku tidak bisa mendarat dengan baik ..!" Seruku yang lebih panik daripada Ran yang panik melihat kondisiku .

Tiba – tiba sayap yang ada di tangan dan kakiku lalu pin 'heart' yang menjadi pinku yang asli kembali seperti semula , "Gawat ! Character Changenya !" Ujar Ran yang sangat panik . _Eh …?_. "..Ti..TIDAAAAKKKKK !"Seruku dengan keras dan sangat panik saat terjatuh .

Saatku sudah hampir jatuh dari atas langit sampai kebawah tanah , Seorang perempuan yang lagi berjalan pun melihatku dari atas yang sudah ingin menimpanya dari atas . "Tu-tunggu du..!" . **DUAK !** , Aku pun menimpa perempuan itu dengan cepat dan tepat di perutnya . Ran pun keluar dari tasku dan langsung menyapaku , "Amu – chan ! syukurlah ! kamu baik – baik saja ?!" Ujar Ran yang langsung memeluk lenganku dengan erat . "Ahh .. iya .." Lanjutku yang melihat Ran yang memeluk lenganku .

Perempuan yang kutimpa dari atas pun terbangun dan meringis , "I-Ittai …" . Aku pun berdiri langsung dari badannya dengan cepat , "Akh ..! Gomen ! aku tidak sengaja ! kamu tidak apa – apa ?!" Ujarku pada perempuan itu yang sedikit kesakitan . #Ittai = sakit .

Perempuan itu langsung berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit lecek (maksudnya gak terlalu rapi gitu) . "Aku tidak apa – apa … tapi , daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain sebaiknya kamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu dulu .." Lanjut Perempuan itu dan menunjuk kaki kananku yang keseleo . Aku pun melihat kaki kananku yang keseleo dan menghadapnya , "A-Ahahaha ..! , ini tidak apa – apa ..!" Ujarku balik sambil menggaruk – garuk kepala .

"..Mau kubantu ..?" Lanjut perempuan itu kepadaku yang menggaruk – garuk kepala , "Tidak apa – apa ? Aku sudah menimpamu lho ..?" tanyaku yang bingung atas tawaran perempuan itu . Perempuan itu langsung memegang tanganku dan langsung menaruh dipundaknya , "Tidak apa – apa , kamu jatuh juga bukan sesuai keinginanmu kan ?" Ujar perempuan itu yang menghadap arah jalan dan menarikku untuk berjalan .

Ran pun berbisik padaku dengan menaruh tangannya yang sedang membawa pom – pomnya , "Daijobu , Amu – chan ! benar kata dia ! sebaiknya kamu menerima tawarannya saja ! ya ?" Ujar Ran yang kembali bersemangat padaku . Aku pun terdiam sejenak setelah Ran berbisik begitu kepadaku dan lanjut berkata kepada Ran dengan cara berbisik , "…Sou .. dane .." . #Sou dane = benar juga .

 **Time Skip**

Esok harinya , Pada Akhirnya Perempuan itu pun membawaku pulang tanpa memberitahuiku identitasnya dan langsung pergi . saat Aku sudah berada dirumah , Papa dan Mama sudah berada dirumah dan Ami pun kembali menjadi sehat . ternyata pekerjaan mendadak yang Mama dan Papa kerjakan itu selesai hanya dengan beberapa menit dan boleh langsung pulang kerumah saat sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu .

Aku pun menghela nafas saat sudah hampir berada dekat diGedung Sekolah sambil membawa tasku ke belakang pundakku , "Haaahhh .." . Ran pun bingung atas tingkah lakuku pada pagi hari ini dan langsung keluar dari tasku , "Doshitano Amu – chan ?" Ujar Ran padaku yang sedikit lesu pada Pagi hari ini .

Aku pun melihat Ran yang sedikit mengkhawatirkanku , "..ehmm , Aku memikirkan Perempuan yang kemarin mengantarku pulang kerumah .." Ujarku balik kepada Ran .

"Tu-tunggu Ran ! sembunyilah ! aku masih belum memberitahuimu kalau kamu datang kembali kepadaku !" Lanjutku yang panik kepada Ran yang menunjukkan sosoknya kepadaku didepan semua murid . Ran pun sengaja menampilkan dirinya didepan banyak Murid , "Ahaha ! daijobu Amu-c-!" , "Ce-pat ! mas—sukk !" Ujarku yang mengambil Ran dan menaruhnya di tasku dengan cepat . "Huft.." Legaku saat Ran sudah berada ditasku .

"Ohayou , Amu – chan !" Sapa Tadase kepadaku dari belakang sambil memegang tasnya disamping . karena kaget , Aku pun langsung menghadap belakang dan tas yang ku angkat dari belakang pundakku pun langsung kutaruh kedepan tanpa pikir panjang . "Ta-Tadase – ku-kunn ..?! Ohayou ..!?" Ujarku panik kepada Tadase .

Tadase pun bingung atas kelakuanku , "Doshitano , Amu – chan ? hari ini kamu tampak tidak seperti biasanya .." Lanjut Tadase padaku yang sedikit khawatir padaku . "Aaahh ..! tidak apa – apa !" Ujarku yang tersenyum paksa kepada Tadase yang mengkhawatirkanku . "Kalau begitu , bagaimana kalau kita masuk keGedung kelas bersama – sama ?" Ajak Tadase yang tersenyum padaku . _Tadase – kun … tunggu ! bu-bukannya ini ..?! seperti kita sudah pa-pacaran ?!_ Ujarku dalam hati dengan malu .

Tiba – tiba Rima dan Nagihiko pun muncul dari belakang dan menyapa kami berdua , "Ohayou Tadase – kun ! , Amu – chan !" Ujar Nagihiko dari belakang dan tersenyum pada kami . dan Otomatis kami berdua juga menghadap belakang . "Ohayou Nagihiko !" Ujarku pada Nagihiko , "Ohayou Fujisaki – san" Lanjut Tadase yang menyapa pada Nagihiko .

Nagihiko pun melihat pada Rima , "Hey , Rima – chan kamu juga harus menyapa Amu – chan dan Tadase – kun juga" Ujar Nagihiko pada Rima yang hanya diam . Rima pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Nagihiko , "Jangan mengaturku dasar kepala ungu ! Ayo , Amu kita ke-kelas !" Ujar Rima kepada Nagihiko dengan tegas dan menarik tanganku . "Ahh , Iya …" Ujarku yang bingung terhadap perlakuan Rima kepada Nagihiko .

Nagihiko pun terdiam sejenak ,"..Dia masih marah atas kejadian kemarin ya …?" Ujar Nagihiko dengan suara yang kecil . Tadase pun bingung atas perkataan Nagihiko , "Kejadian apa ?" Lanjut Tadase pada Nagihiko . "Aahh .. kinisinaide .. wasurete kudasai Tadase – kun .. , baiklah kita juga harus kegedung juga yuk !" Lanjut Nagihiko yang tersenyum pada Tadase . #Wasurete kudasai = Kumohon lupakan .

 **Time Skip**

Rima pun menarik tanganku dengan tegas dan dengan muka yang marah . dan sedangkan aku hanya menuruti Rima yang menarik tanganku . _Rima … apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua ya …?_. Rima pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya begitu juga aku yang ikut berhenti melangkahkan kakiku . "Kita sudah sampai …" Ujar Rima kepadaku dan menarik pintu kelas dengan tegas . Aku pun berkata kepada Rima yang dengan tegas menarik pintu kelas , "Aaah iya …" .

Dan saat Rima menarik pintu kelas , aku melihat Sosok Perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sedang duduk di bangku pojok kiri dan ternyata Perempuan itu adalah Perempuan yang menolongku kemarin . Secara tidak sengaja aku pun menunjuk perempuan itu , "E-eh ?! Kamu !" Seruku yang terkejut kepada perempuan yang sedang duduk dibangku itu .

Perempuan itu pun melihatku yang terkejut didepan pintu kelas , "hmph …" Ujar perempuan itu dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku . _Me-mengapa perempuan ini terlihat sangat menjengkelkan ..?! dan sepertinya dia berbeda dari yang kemarin …ngomong – ngomong , dia juga sekolah disini ternyata … mana duduknya disebelah bangkuku lagi …_ Ujarku dalam hati yang jengkel setelah melihat perlakuan perempuan itu terhadapku .

Rima pun mulai berjalan masuk ke kelas dan mengibaskan rambutnya , "Ayo kita masuk Amu" Ujar Rima yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan lelaki yang ada dikelasnya terpesona atas penampilannya yang mencolok itu . Aku pun mengangguk kepalaku dan masuk kekelas dan berjalan dimana tempat dudukku berada , "Baiklah …." Ujarku kepada Rima yang sudah duduk dibangkunya .

Setelah Aku sudah duduk dibangkuku , Aku pun menghadap perempuan itu yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran . dan Aku pun memerhatikannya terus menerus , _Waahh … Kiree .. , rambutnya sangat lurus dan panjang dan dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari murid – murid lainnya …_ Kagumku padanya dalam hati . #Kiree = Cantik , Indah , Mempesona .

Tetapi setelah Aku memerhatikannya entah kenapa Aku melihat orang – orang kecil dan sepertinya Shugo Chara disampingnya , Aku pun mengucek – ucek mataku tetapi saat dia benar – benar menampilkan wujudnya dia pun duduk di buku yang dibaca Perempuan itu . "Nee nee Reika – chan ! apa buku itu sangat menarik ?" Seru dia kepada Perempuan itu . _Co-Cotto ..!_ _Shu-Shugo Chara ?!_ .

* * *

~ **Author Speech ~**

 **Author :** "Okay , Para Readers sekalian . bagaimana ceritanya ? btw , sori ya OC nya baru 1 ditampilin ! soalnya masih pusing dengan alur ceritanya mau dibuat kek gimana nih . mana Adikku pinjam laptop mulu terus , jadi gak bisa buat -_-" .

 **Yaya :** "Author-cchi punya Adik ?" .

 **Author :** "Iya , walaupun suka nyuruh – nyuruh orang dan kalau dia lagi main gak boleh diganggu bener – bener nyebelin !" .

 **Yaya :** "Yaya setuju dengan Author-cchi ! Yaya juga punya adik ! dia dimanjain mulu ! Yaya kan juga mauuu !" * _rengekrengek*_.

 **Amu & Rima : **"Sister – Complex ?" .

 **Author :** "ENGGAKK !" **.**

 **Kukai & Utau : **"Semuanya terima kasih sudah membaca FanFic Author Aneh ini ! dan sekarang Chapternya sudah chapter 05 ! di _RnR_ ya semuanyaa ! dan semoga Chapternya makin lama makin aneh !" .

 **Author :** "Sialan kalian berdua .." .

 **Kairi :** "Btw , elu vakum apa Author ?" .

 **Author :** "Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja ?" .

 **Kairi :** _*naikinkacamata*_ "Keduanya Author" .

 **Author :** "Ke-JKT puas ?" .

 **Amu & Ikuto : **"Sudah – sudah sampai di chapter berikutnya !~~ _RnR_ sebanyak mungkin ya !" .


End file.
